


Waking Dean

by RosieTheRiveter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Dean, Cute!Dean, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does NOT want to get up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Super, super short fic that came to me at work last night.

“C’mon Dean.” Cas nudged Dean with his shoulder.

“No.”

“Dean.”

“Mm.” He grunted.

“Time to get up.”

“No. Don’t wanna.” Dean burrowed further down into the nest of warm blankets and Cas’ body, snuggling into the angel’s neck.

Cas chuckled a little. “Sam said he wanted us up by seven to go over the info he found.”

“Sam’s a pain. I’m still sleepy.” Dean’s voice was still gravelly from sleep the way that drove Cas crazy.

“I thought you only needed four hours.” He poked at Dean’s side playfully, observing the scattering of freckles across Dean’s nose.

“That was before.”

“Before what?”

“Before you.” Dean kissed Cas’ shoulder.

“Ah. So _I’m_ to blame for your slothfulness?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Absolutely.”

Cas grinned. “C’mon Dean. You’re acting like a big baby.”

“No I’m not.” He pouted playfully, a small smirk on his face and snuggled closer to Cas, keeping his eyes stubbornly closed. “I’m a big, strong, manly hunter. I kill monsters with my bare hands and cunning skill.”

“Bare hands?”

Dean growled, trying to sound menacing.

“My apologies Dean.”

“That’s better.”

“You’re very manly.”

“Damn straight.”

“And very sexy.”

“You know it.”

“I think I smell bacon.”

Dean’s eyes flew open and he tossed the blankets off. “I’m up.”

 


End file.
